Life The Game
by number03
Summary: In which Axel plays video games instead of doing his homework, and Roxas has psychic powers that allow him to kick his best friend in the mind.
1. Level 1

_**Life; The Game**_

* * *

><p><em>Health Points drained to a low 20. Experience annoyingly almost reaching to a full 2987, with only 14 needed to gain a level. Easy battle, Proud level, half way through the game. Not a boss fight, but if I win, then I shall get to the final fight.<em>

_Enemy uses ultimate attack, last of Health drained to zero. Game over._

_Biology quiz failed._

"Dude," My eyes refocus onto my blonde friend beside me, his even stare telling me to stop not listening. With a side note to also stop thinking in double negatives, because he's also amazingly psychic.

"Yeah," I sigh, folding the paper in half and shoving it into the binder nearest me. It was his, but I didn't care.

"Didn't study."

"You're a genius, there's no need."

He shook his head and leaned back in his seat, "I meant you, but that was also correct, so I'll accept it."

He smirks.

I blink.

A frown folds out in the time I hadn't been looking, "You'll get held back a year at this rate. And you're already a super senior."

I hum in response, but I actually do think about it. I really can't be held back again. I'd be all alone with a bunch of children while he's away in college, probably reading my mind and not telling me the answers for the test I'd be taking. He'd here me thinking about him reading my mind, then stop reading my mind, which he also knew is what I was thinking about him doing.

Scratch that; I don't think about. I daydream about something related to it.

_Knowledge at level one._

We sit next to each other in art class, something that doesn't surprise me. We share only two, so he probably hacked into the school's computer systems and made it this way.

If any of that's possible.

My sketch of a crushed soda can flows out too easily, _experience increasing_, and a satisfied eyebrow is raised from myself.

It doesn't look like crap, and I'm not disappointed in it like I am with the others.

He's glaring at the paper, "I hate it."

"You drew four lines."

"They suck."

"Not them, you."

I start to get a headache, _Health Points draining_, and I think he just kicked me in my thoughts. One sigh later and it disappears.

"Yeah, you're right."

"I'm right," Is that sorrowful resolve?

He smiles at my paper and ignores his. I reach over and draw from an awkward angle, fixing his bad lines. My hand is smacked away and he starts drawing again.

_New challenge opened._

We walk home together, not living ten feet away from each other. We're back to the discussion of my low grades.

He seems genuinely worried as his brows swoop into troubled curves, "You need to work harder. This isn't time to be slacking off… for you, anyways."

"I just have trouble getting it, is all," I explain weakly, even though it's true. I just don't understand what I'm learning, and I hate it when others don't like that explanation. It's just so true. _Anger rising._

"Do you ask for help?" He kicks a rock with his fluffy yellow boots. It wasn't even a rock, it had turned into ice last night when it snowed. _Heat depleting._

"That's embarrassing, and they don't explain well," Teacher's words make my head swim with confusion. I like it better when it's simple.

Like this conversation.

"What about people other than the teachers?"

Like who?

"No one would help me, it's pathetic."

We stop at my drive way.

"I would."

I scratch under my nose and look away.

_Loneliness level lowering swiftly._

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Well duh, he's my best friend. Why wouldn't he help me?

"…Thanks Roxas."

He smiles at me over his shoulder, then waves half heartedly as he walks away.

_Nobody else in chat._

* * *

><p><strong>Well... I'm expecting a lot of attention to come to this, considering the characters it's labeled with, but... it's not too serious of a story. It'll be short and sweet until the end. Not to mention a different writing style for me. Yay!<strong>

**So, I do hope you can stick with me until that time comes. Okay? :)**


	2. Level 2

**Life; The Game**

_Quest complete! Items gained; attention, smile, ice cream. Items lost; money (one dollar)._

"Thanks Axel!" Before I could take a single step, or even flinch, the ice cream is snatched from my hand and murderously bitten into. I feel glad he didn't miss and grab me instead.

_Attention lost._

I don't mind buying ice cream for the both of us, _health regained, _and I'm glad it doesn't cost much. Although, it could have at least lasted longer than three seconds with the guy.

"Can I have another?"

_Cuteness observed._

"Dude, I just gave you one."

"…Can I have yours?"

_Resolve lost._

I sigh, handing my popsicle looking ice cream over to Roxas, who devours it in a shorter time than his own had gotten. I can't help wondering where all this goes, he hasn't grown a bit since about two years ago. Meanwhile I'm a freaking stick figure walking down the street.

It's probably burned off as energy for his psychic powers.

"You're thinking about my psychicness again aren't you?"

"No."

"You lie," He smirks, handing the sickle of the popsicle back to me. It says winner.

_Prize won._

"So, what are we gonna' do today anyways?" I ask, twirling the small stick in my hand. _Awkward thoughts proceeding._

"Well, first I thought we could have a nice dinner, then take a walk on the beach."

"Really?"

"No, lets go play in the snow."

Darn, I was actually hungry too. My stomach growls as he runs over to a nearby yard, shoveling snow into a large pile. I shove the stick in my pocket, backing away as slowly as possible so not to be seen.

_Psychic powers forgotten, cover blown._

"Don't try to escape!" I duck, the snow flies over my head and smacks into a stop sign that would have stopped me. I quickly evade it, and start sprinting down the street.

"Hey! Stop that you freaking twig, you're too fast!" Another white blur goes past my head. I flinch and run faster.

"Seriously, Axel, Stop!"

_Energy depleted, giving in to commands of higher officer. _

I stop, and turn around. He's standing there, hunched over with a scarf hanging in his face. I shake my head and sigh. Although… as soon as I blink something smacks me dead cold in the nose and I stagger backwards.

"Ha, take that!" He does a short victory dance, and I take the chance to shovel, aim and fire.

_Enemy defeated! New level reached._

He falls backwards in the icy street, and his head makes a smack sound as it hit's the gravel below.

Now I feel bad.

I walk over, "…Roxas?"

"You bitch…"

He grins.

I blink.

"So," He gets back up, wiping snow off his jeans, "Want to go to your house?"

"Can we play video games?"

"What else do you do?"

I think, "Eat, sleep, bathr-"

"Let's get going!"

I'm turned around and he starts pushing me in the general direction of my house. His gloves are cold and icy, but his hands are still warm.

Why were we eating ice cream in this weather anyways?

* * *

><p><strong>It's not progressing any further to you is it? Well, gloves are love man, gloves are love. :) It'll get there.<strong>

**Oh, question. Why does sea-salt ice cream look like a popsicle but called ice cream? ~Neko03**


	3. Level 3

_**Life; The Game**_

_Cut scene._

Video games are my life. Other than silly sketches of soda cans gaming has got to be one of my best skills.

And math. Math is easy.

So it's not much of a challenge to beat Roxas at S.S.B.B. when he's only ever played it a few times. With Princess Peach no less.

_Slap! Enemy defeated. Game over, winner; Peach!_

"Oh my god! I can't believe you just kicked my ass with a princess!"

He falls backwards and the controller tumbles out of his hands. I smirk and go back to the character screen where almost every single one has been uncovered.

I haven't played this game in a few months. Still a few more levels to go.

"Well, you chose the game, and you knew you sucked at Wii. This is your fault."

I take the disk out of the game, it was obvious we wouldn't be playing anymore, and I open the drawer under the TV and drag out my old Nintendo Gamecube.

"You still have one?" He stares at it weirdly before sitting back up and jabbing the controller's wire into Player One's slot. I roll my eyes.

_Video game console underappreciated, sales going down._

"Like I would give away something as magical as a Gamecube. This thing is the exact same as the Wii only… uh, it doesn't make you lose weight."

_Image of Mother working out attained, creepiness level sky rocketing. _

He starts pressing random buttons as I wait for a Sonic game to load. I can only imagine the level of awkwardness in this room after he's seen the image of my Mother on the stepping thingy by using those psychic powers. How gruesome.

"Hey Axel, how many classes are you getting bad grades in anyways?"

It was a sneaky question. He knew I was distracted by the title screen and would answer truthfully instead of lying and only saying Biology. Damn his brains!

_Brains damned._

"Um, Biology, English Communications, P.E., and Medieval World History."

"Holy shit, dude, P.E. too?"

I roll my eyes.

"Remember the week I was on vacation to visit my grandparents over in Texas?"

"Yeah…?"

"I didn't make up the hours."

"You're such a dumb ass."

"Yeah…"

_Offence taken, unmanly tears rising._

I won a few more games, and one time I glanced out the window only to find a blizzard having a little freak-out in my front yard. I rubbed my eyes from glancing at the bright lights in the kitchen since we've been sitting in the dark for nearly three hours, and look over to find Roxas nearly falling asleep at the other end of the couch.

"Dude…"

_Ignored._

"Dude!"

"Wha?" He doesn't even look up, but I really don't care.

"You wanna' just stay over here?"

"I live right next door Axel."

"It's freaky out there."

"…Yeah sure whatever."

And it was good.

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo an update, I'm so freaking tired... let it snow let it snow let it snow. ~Neko03<strong>

**P.S. Thank you you single reviewer, you make me so freakin' happy. :3**


End file.
